


Show Me Love * Minsung

by bby_channie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_channie/pseuds/bby_channie
Summary: Jisung sees Minho walking through the corridors at school. He so desperately wants Minho to show him loveBut...Minho doesn't know who Jisung is
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 28





	1. 01/11/2020

( _New message from Unknown_ )

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

Show me love

**DreamBoy**

Who is this?

**Unknown**

Treat it like we freakin' on the weekend end

**DreamBoy**

Who are you?

Why would I get it on with you?

**Unknown**

Show me love

**DreamBoy**

I don't even know you!


	2. 02/11/2020

**Unknown**

**  
Unknown**

I heat up the seconds

**DreamBoy**

I think you have the wrong number

**Unknown**

Times and reasons for your love

**DreamBoy**

Okay you're starting to annoy me now

( _Name changed to AnnoyingNumber_ )

**AnnoyingNumber**

This is not the season for nobody else but us

**DreamBoy**

Uh no this isn't our season

**AnnoyingNumber**

I always get wrapped up in you

_Seen_


	3. 03/11/2020

** AnnoyingNumber **

**AnnoyingNumber**

Baby

**DreamBoy**

DO NOT CALL ME THAT

Wait

NO...

Don't even text me

**AnnoyingNumber**

I'm in love

**DreamBoy**

I'm in love with the idea of you leaving me alone

**AnnoyingNumber**

We gon' get this love

**DreamBoy**

Do you even know me?

**AnnoyingNumber**

Yeah, like we never done it

**DreamBoy**

We are never going to do it

**AnnoyingNumber**

Baby

**DreamBoy**

I told you not to call me that!

**AnnoyingNumber**

I'm in love

_Seen_


	4. 03/11/2020

** Brother  **

**MinHOE**

Lil' bro I need you help

**Hyunjin** 💩

What is it

**MinHOE**

Some weirdo keeps texting me

**Hyunjin** 💩

And...

What am I meant to do about it

**MinHOE**

Help me to get them to stop texting me

**Hyunjin** 💩

What if I refuse

**MinHOE**

I'll tell mum

...

What you having been getting up to

With your boyfriend

Seungmin

**Hyunjin** 💩

Is that suppose to scare me

**MinHOE**

Do you think she knows how dirty her little angel is? 

**Hyunjin** 💩

What do I have to do to help you

**MinHOE**

That's more like it

**Hyunjin** 💩

Oh ha ha ha

**MinHOE**

Aha

It’s some rando who keeps saying they love me

**Hyunjin** 💩

They?

Do you even know their gender

**MinHOE**

Nope

**Hyunjin** 💩

Good thing your bi

**MinHOE**

Still not helping

**Hyunjin** 💩

Okay okay

Send me their number

I can get Jeongin to track it

**MinHOE**

Thank you

xxxxx-xxx-xxx

**Hyunjin** 💩

You owe me one

**MinHOE**

I thought not telling mum would be that

**Hyunjin** 💩

I'm having to get a friend involved

So lets make it you owe them one

**MinHOE**

Urgh fine

**Hyunjin** 💩

Sweet I'll text you when I have the results

_Seen_


	5. 04/11/2020

**AnnoyingNumber**

**AnnoyingNumber**

Go 'head

**DreamBoy**

Are you asking for head?

'Cause I ain't giving you it

**AnnoyingNumber**

Show me love

**DreamBoy**

I already said I won't suck you dick

**AnnoyingNumber**

Like we never done it

**DreamBoy**

Yes!

Exactly that

We have never done it

**AnnoyingNumber**

Ohh I got you runnin' every time I gave you some

**DreamBoy**

That is impossible

I DOM 24/7

**AnnoyingNumber**

Show me love, love

**DreamBoy**

This is getting really annoying now

( _Name changed to ReallyAnnoyingNumber_ )

**ReallyAnnoyingNumber**

Show me love, love

_Seen_


	6. 04/11/2020

**Brother**

**Hyunjin** 💩

Damnnnnnn!!!

**MinHOE**

What?

**Hyunjin** 💩

They are cute

Very cute

**MinHOE**

Who are they

**Hyunjin** 💩

They look like a little squirrel

Their cheeks are just so squishy

**MinHOE**

Just tell me already

**Hyunjin** 💩

Okay chill

They is a he 

be te dubs

**MinHOE**

Figured that one out

**Hyunjin** 💩

What how?

**MinHOE**

Because they asked for head by saying "Go 'head"

**Hyunjin** 💩

The ' would be "a"

So it actually says "Go Ahead"

**MinHOE**

Oh

Tell me more

**Hyunjin** 💩

What would your thirsty ass like to know

**MinHOE**

My ass is not thirsty!

**Hyunjin** 💩

Sure...

**MinHOE**

Can I at least know what they look like

**Hyunjin** 💩

Sure

But...

First I'm going to give you a little back story

**MinHOE**

Is this really necessary

**Hyunjin** 💩

Yes

Turns out Jeongin already knew him

**MinHOE**

What

**Hyunjin** 💩

Just shut up and listen

I sent him the number and he recognised it

Jeongin is friends with someone called Chan

Who studies music production

And the boy messaging you is in Chans class

One of Chans friends even

Who then got to know Jeongin through Chan

**MinHOE**

He goes to our school

**Hyunjin** 💩

I said SHUT UP AND LISTEN

Yes he goes to our school

Back to the story...

He saw you one day on your way to class

He was with Jeongin at the time

Seeing you he asked Jeongin if he knew you

Jeongin ended up giving him your number

**MinHOE**

What right does he having handing my number out like that

**Hyunjin** 💩

It was over a month ago

When did this guy start texting you?

**MinHOE**

About a week ago

**Hyunjin** 💩

It took him that long to text you

WOW

**MinHOE**

Can I know what he looks like now

**Hyunjin** 💩

Sure

I’ll send you lots

* _insert lots of pictures if Jisung_ *

**MinHOE**

Why so many

**Hyunjin** 💩

* _Jisung picture where he is biting his bottom lip_ *

**MinHOE**

Pfft

Does he think he is a gangster or something

**Hyunjin** 💩

I can send you different kinds of photos

**MinHOE**

Like what?

**Hyunjin** 💩

You sure your ass isn't thirsty

**MinHOE**

Fuck off😡

Just send them

**Hyunjin** 💩  
* _Jisung_ *

**MinHOE**

I see what you mean by is cheeks look squishy

**Hyunjin** 💩

Ikr

**MinHOE**

I seriously thought you were going to send some different kind of photos

**Hyunjin** 💩

Like what?

**MinHOE**

None squishy and adorable ones

**Hyunjin** 💩

Oh

I can do that...  
* _Jisung thirst pics_ *

**MinHOE**

What!

How does squishy turn into that

Bad squishy

BAD!

**Hyunjin** 💩

Would you like to know his name or are you going to keep calling him squishy?

**MinHOE**

I’ll learn his name

But I'll still call him Squishy

**Hyunjin** 💩

I know exactly what you want to squish

**MinHOE**

HYUNJIN!

**Hyunjin** 💩

Aha sorry

His name is Jisung

**MinHOE**

Thank you

**Hyunjin** 💩

Be careful if you approach him

He doesn't know you know

_Seen_


	7. 04/11/2020

**Foxxy**

**HyunjinsBrother**

Yo my man

**Foxxy**

Don't call me your man

**HyunjinsBrother**

Sorry I didn't mean it like that

**Foxxy**

What is it you want

**HyunjinsBrother**

Woah

You've been spending to much time around my brother

You're starting to sound just like him

**Foxxy**

Is this about the favour Hyunjin asked me about

**HyunjinsBrother**

Yes, I would to know more about Squishy please

**Foxxy**

Squishy?

**HyunjinsBrother**

Sorry Jisung

Im’ma call him Squishy because his cheeks look so squish-able

**Foxxy**

Okayyyy

What do you want to know about him

**HyunjinsBrother**

How you know him?

What he studies?

Possibly what his timetable is?

Where he eats lunch?

More pictures of what he looks like?

Where he lives?

What's his favourite food?

**Foxxy**

Stalker much

**HyunjinsBrother**

You gave him my number

That's already invasion if privacy so you owe me this...

**Foxxy**

Fine.

1-I get tutored from a guy called Chan who is is the same classes as Jisung,

Jisung came along one time Chan was tutoring me, we became friends since

2-He studies music production

3-Even I don't know that

**HyunjinsBrother**

Can't you pull out your laptop and figure that out or ask him

**Foxxy**

Do you want to owe me more

**HyunjinsBrother**

Sorry

**Foxxy**

4-Usually in the main cafeteria, he doesn't go to the library often

5-I'll send pictures afterwards

6-That is way to stalker-ish

7-Cheesecake and Chocolate cake

**HyunjinsBrother**

Thank you

**Foxxy**

Here are the pics

The last is when he preformed at the school festival as part of his rap group 3racha

**HyunjinsBrother**

What I must've missed him preform because I was running late

**Foxxy**

Not my problem

**HyunjinsBrother**

Is there anyway I can here what he preformed

**Foxxy**

Youtube - 3racha

**HyunjinsBrother**

I'll by you lunch one day for this

**Foxxy**

You better

_Seen_


	8. 05/11/2020

( _Name changed to Squishy_ )

**Squishy**

**Squishy**

Show me love

**DreamBoy**

If thats what you really want

**Squishy**

And you crashed in it like a deer inside of headlights

**DreamBoy**

If thats what you want

**Squishy**

Yeah

I showed you love like it was passionate

**DreamBoy**

You sound like a very good partner

**Squishy**

I just wanna bask in it

**DreamBoy**

You can take a nap in my arms if you want

Anytime

**Squishy**

Winnin' it like a champion

**DreamBoy**

I'm definitely a trophy boyfriend

**Squishy**

You gon' show me love

**DreamBoy**

Yes I will

**Squishy**

Like you tried it

**DreamBoy**

You're never going to quite huh

**Squishy**

And denied it

**DreamBoy**

I'll never deny doing it with you

**Squishy**

But you still let me apply it like I made you out your ties

**DreamBoy**

That doesn't really make sense

**Squishy**

Show me lo-o-ve

**DreamBoy**

Of course

**Squishy**

Even when you don't got time to

**DreamBoy**

I'll always make time for you

**Squishy**

I'll be there to find ya

I'll remind ya

**DreamBoy**

You sound so sweet

I just want to squish your cheeks so much right now

You do know I know who you are

Jisung

But I'll call you Squishy

_Seen_


	9. 06/11/2020

** Squishy **

**DreamBoy**

Hey

Where is your message today?

_Seen_


	10. 07/11/2020

**Squishy**

**DreamBoy**

Hellloooo

You've been reading my messages

Answer me please

_Seen_


	11. 08/11/2020

** Squishy **

**DreamBoy**

I'm sorry if I scared you

I didn't know who you were

Now I do

So please

Talk to me

_Unread_


	12. 09/11/2020 pt.1/2

Minho paced around him room. He woke up early being anxious about how today was going to go. 

_He'll be back in school today. Squishy will be back._

_I've never had to ask someone out before, they always ask me._

_Should I get him flowers or chocolates or both? Would he even like them?_

_It's what other people usually buy me._

_Maybe I should just go as myself, no presents._

_Yeah imma do that._

_Or should I?_

Minho has never had to do this before. He never knew what it felt like to do this. He understood why Squishy took so long to message him. But Minho doesn't have much time to prepare, it has to be done today or he could loose this chance forever.

"Yo Hoe! Hurry up we have to leave for school soon." Hyunjin yells from the bottom of the staircase.

"Hyunjin don't call you brother that." Minho lets out a little giggle as he hears his mum scold Hyunjin.

"Okay." Hyunjin replies extending the y as he rolled his eyes. Knowing he was still going to say it once they got dropped off at school.

Walking down the stairs Hyunjin can't help but look at Minhos outfit.

"You really trying to impress him huh?"

Minho was wearing a pair a dark blue tight ripped jeans with a plain white top, which showed off his defined top half, and a pair of black sneakers.

"Maybe..." Minhos cheeks go faintly red as he put a denim jacket on.

"Come on boys we better leave now." Their mum says as she rushes past them into the car.

Arrive at the school Minho steep out the car only to freeze. Hyunjin looks to where Minho is looking.

Jisung is walking into school with three other boys, one whos small with black hair and has a ginger guy wrapped around him arm, and the other a crispy blonde hair guy.

Who were Changbin, Felix, and Chan.

Hyunjin knew Felix from being in his class along with Minho. Chan and Changbin are in Jisungs class.

Hyunjin slams his door shoot which brings Minho attention away from Jisung who has now disappeared into the building.

"Goodbye boys, love you."

"Bye mum love you."  
  


"Love you too."

The two boys stand on the curb waving goodbye before following over to were Jisung had entered school.

"I'm dreading this already." Minho slows down his pace not wanting to enter the school just yet.

"You'll do great just," Hyunjin put his hand on Minhos back pushing him to move faster, "just say what you where saying to yourself this morning in the bathroom."

"Y-you heard that?"

"The whole speech, it was quite romantic actually."

"I hate you." Minho speeds up walking away from Hyunjin.

"I'm being serious you should definitely say that to Jisung."

"I'll talk to Squishy but I won't give him that speech." Minho started walking backwards so he was facing Hyunjin.

Hyunjin could see where Minho was walking but didn't bother to warn him. Instead he goes off to meet his boyfriend who's sitting under a tree near the entrance.

"Ahhh." Minho walks into someone causing him and them to fall over.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean too." Minho stands up brushing the dust off himself before sticking a hand out to the person he walked into.

At then end of Minhos extended arm was a scared boy lying on the floor looking wide eyed at him.

"Squishy?"

"I'm sorry I should of been more careful." The small boy quickly scurries up off the floor and starts walking away.

"No wait." Minho starts walking after him.

Only causing the other to speed up.

"Squishy please let me talk to you."

Minho finally catches up to him. Placing both hands against the wall by the boys head, he can't get away now.

Unaware of what to say he just stares at the boy scarring him even more.

Minho lifts up a hand which causes the boy to flinch.

"I'm sorry I was just moving my hair back. See." Minho continues to move his hair before hesitantly putting his hand back against the wall.

What he didn't realise was that he flexed his chest and arm muscles which mad the younger feel confused and scared.

"Squishy I would like to have a proper conversation with you. May we skip first period and go to the cafeteria?"

The boy gulps before replying with a waving voice, "Okay." his cheeks growing red.

The second Minho heard that he unknowingly grabbed the boy by the hand guiding him through the corridors all the to cafeteria.

Passing by Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jeongin and everyone Jisung was with earlier this morning. All knowing that Jisungs like Minhos they cheered him on in their heads.

Only Hyunjin knew Minhos side and hoped him the best off luck no matter how much he hated his brother at times, this was the first time Minho seamed to actually show real feelings to some one. The speech from this morning was truly beautiful and romantic.

Entering the cafeteria Minho sits the small boy down at an open table.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Minho wants him to feel comfortable.

"I-I'll have a slice of cheesecake." Jisung stutters wondering if he should stay or go.


	13. 09/11/2020 pt.2/2

Minho returns back to the table happy to see that the boy hadn't ran away.

"Thank you for staying." Minho slides the piece of cheesecake across the table to the boy.

The bell for first class rings leaving just Minho and the boy alone as everyone else leaves for class.

"Why do you keep calling me Squishy?" The boys voice is soft but he doesn't look up just fidgets with the bottom of his overly large hoodie.

Which Minho thinks he looks adorable in.

"You have squishy cheeks." Minho says noticing the squishy cheeks becoming rosy squishy cheeks.

He likes having this effect on the boy across from him. It's different from the other people he has made have this effect, this time he wants the boy across from him to always have rosy squishy cheeks.

"What is it you want to say." The boys voice comes sudden taking Minho by surprise.

"Jisung," taking a deep breath Minho begins, "I want you to know that I know you got my number ages ago and it took you so long to start texting me. Whereas for me I have had only a day to prepare this so I'm sorry if it's shit."

Minhos uses of a bad words causes the small boy to let out a giggle. Minho holds back the urge to just squish the boys cheeks for having such a cute giggle.

"I don't really know you and you don't really know me. But I want to get to know you. I never knew what you even looked like until a few days ago but I'm happy that I do now. I want to be able to see you face everyday. I didn't know the struggle you went through to send me that first message until a few hours ago when I was planning what to say to you here. I didn't know what you voice sounded like until a few minutes ago and every words sends my heart racing." Minho looks over at the boy who sat there frozen, still scared.

Minho reaches over the table to hold one of the boys hands in between his. The boy tenses at first but soon relaxes his hand. Allowing Minho to have ahold of it.

"I have been making this too much of an I and You speech but... what I really want to do is make this US." Looking up from their hands Minho looks the small boy straight in the eyes.

The small boy takes his free hand and places it with his other inside Minhos.

"I'd like that." Those there words are enough for Minho to know that, that small boy is now his small boy.

"Then may I continue to call you Squishy?"

"You can call me your Squishy."

Squishys cheeks have now gone bright red as Minho moves around the table to embrace him.

Minho being oblivious to his actions making the other feel so vulnerable. They sit there for a while being comfortable.

Suddenly Minho picks Squishy up wrapping his legs around his waist.

"W-what are you doing?" Squishy wraps his arms as well around Minhos neck fearing to fall.

"We are leaving obviously." Minho says as he walks them out into the corridor.

"Why?"

"You kept asking me to show you love so..."

"I'm not having my first time at school!" Jisung sits up straight.

"Aha no that's not what I have planned. But your a virgin huh? Well when we do, do it don't worry I'll be careful and it will be romantic, and... not in a school." Minho reassures him.

"So what do you have planned?" Squishy asks as he relaxes back against Minhos chest.

"I thought we could go to a theme park then the movies. And afterwards go for a stroll until its dinner were I'll take you out for dinner then I drop you off at home. How does that sound for a first date?" Minho places Squishy into the taxi he just hailed.

"That sounds nice." Squishy says staying attached to Minhos side not wanting to let go.

Through out the day that faded into night they shared many laughs and smiles. With everyone being at work or school they had the places practically to themselves. Eventually though it had to all come to an end.

Minho stood with a tired Squishy wrapped around him on the porch to Squishys house.

"I have to go now Squishy." Minhos says trying to place him down but Squishy just tightens his grip around Minhos neck.

"Come on." Minho attempts to peal Squishy off.

"Stay." Squishys head appears in front of Minhos with a big pout.

"I can't." Minho says as he rubs Squishys back.

"Yes you can. I asked my parents and they said yes."

"When did you do that?"

"When you went to grab lunch and I got a table."

"Well then, I guess I'm staying."

"Yay!" Squishys cheers raising his arms. Having to be caught by Minho from almost falling off backwards.

Going inside they are greeted by Squishys parents as they head up to Squishys room.

Placing down Squishy on his back Minho falls on top.

"What are you doing?" Squishy asks trying to wiggle out from underneath.

"You know you become quite heavy after being carried around all day. I don't mind though, I like having you close. I'm just tired now and wants to sleep. Can I sleep with you in my arms?" Squishy can hear in Minhos voice that he is tired so he snuggles further into Minhos chest.

Together the fall asleep being in a place of comfort and love.


	14. 10/11/2020

( _Name changed to Squishy💞_ )

 **Squishy** 💞

**Squishy** 💞

Show me love?

**MyBoy**

Forever and always

_**The End** _


End file.
